


Cant you see that I'm here beside you

by BurnInFlames



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff and sort of angsty, M/M, bi polar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnInFlames/pseuds/BurnInFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Mandy own and run a gay bar on the north side and are friends with Ian who always came to the bar when he moved to the north side.  Mickey and Ian and Mandy are best friends but Mickey wants him as more than a friend but wont do anything about it so he has to listen to Ian go on about the douchebag he is currently dating because Lip set them up.  Ian hates the guy but feels obligated to date him because of Lip.  Mickey hates the guy even more and well Ian finds out just how much Mickey likes Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cant you see that I'm here beside you

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck a summaries but at least I tried.  
> Also Ian in making me really sad in S6 and I am also annoyed that he gets more screen time now in one episode then he did in the whole of season 5 plus I miss Mickey too. At least we have fan fiction.

Mickey sighed as he cleaned up the empty glasses from the bar top and put them on the rack on the counter to be put into the dishwasher. He looked at the clock behind the bar that told him he had three more hours left before closing time. He had already told Mandy to go home as there wasnt a large amount of people in the bar on a weeknight compared to the crowd they had on the weekends.

He looked around and saw they usual regulars at the other end of the bar and some people sitting at the tables and a small group in the booth in the corner. He was considering kicking them out and closing up early because he was tired and had a splitting headache and was ready to punch the asshole who kept playing annoying generic pop music on the jukebox on the wall near the toilets.

He was glaring over at the asshole fantasising about walking over and punching him when he was broken from his thoughts as he heard his name been called for a beer. He turned around to see Ian sitting on the bar stool asking for a beer and got him his beer asking "thought you had a date tonight" curiously as he put the bottle in front of him.

Ian leaned over the bar and grabbed a clean glass to pour it into as Mickey grumbled "fucking help yourself why dont you" with a soft smirk. Ian laughed replying "we are friends so it doesnt matter and you know you love me" as he looked at him. Mickey crossed his arms glaring at him replying "no you are friends with my sister, you are just the red headed pain in my ass" humoredly as he grabbed himself a bottle of beer both of them knowing Ian was right but he didnt know just how much Mickey loved him.

Ian looked up at him replying "yeah you would love me to be a pain in your ass" flirtatiously as he winked at him before laughing. Mickey silently glared at him as his brain struggled to find the words to make an insult and settled for "fuck you asshole" before laughing along with Ian.

Mickey owned the bar with Mandy after they came into some money three years ago before they left the south side and they met Ian a month later after he also left to the north side for a fresh start. It was an old dive bar but they redone the place and they restablished it as a small gay bar with no overpriced drinks and half naked dancers and it worked for them as they were busy most nights.

Ian worked over in the Fairy Tale mostly as a bar tender and sometime he would be a dancer as there was more money in it if he needed it to pay for his meds. On his nights off he would always be in the bar with Mickey or Mandy, they were his only two genuine friends that he had since moving to the north side and he would even consider them his best friends.

Mickey asked "you working tonight" curiously as he restocked the shelves behind the bar. Ian looked at him replying "no, why, you want me to stay" humoredly.

Mickey turned aroung retorting "fuck you is what I want you to do" as he flipped him the middle finger before laughing and going back to what he was doing both of them knowing Ian was staying.

Ian kept his eyes on Mickey's back enjoying the view as he tore off bits of a beer mat and threw it at his friend even when Mickey finished stocking the shelves and turned around replying "and stop trashing my fucking bar" firmly before laughing at his idiot friend. Ian looked at him pretending to look offended replying "that hurts" before drinking from the glass.

Mickey grabbed one of the stools behind the bar and sat in front of Ian asking "you arent still going out with that douchebag are you" disdainfully. Ian rolled his eyes replying "LIp set me up with him, said I have to, it will be good for you Ian and you need stability, no its good for Lip, he doesnt give a shit about me only when I do what he wants" angrily.

Mickey scoffed replying "so tell both of them to fuck off then anyway what did the douchebag do this time, do I need to break his legs" icily. Ian remained silent for a few seconds before replying "he said he cant deal with me being crazy even though I told him I am stable now, I left my family to get away from this shit" grumpily.

Mickey leaned forward replying "Ian you arent fucking crazy, you are too fucking good for him, if anything he is the fucking crazy one and anyway you have stability with me and Mandy so tell Lip to go fuck himself" stopping himself before he said anything else.

He didnt want Ian knowing he wanted to be more than just best friends and unadmitedly in love with the guy too, he also really hated that Ian was a magnet for asshole losers and let himself be treated like shit from assholes who didnt know a good thing when they had it.

Ian looked up at him replying "think I will cut him loose, fuck what Lip thinks and Lip can date him if he thinks the asshole is so fucking special" icily before taking a gulp of his beer. Mickey slightly laughed as he got called away to deal with some customers and didnt see they way Ian kept looking over at him longingly every few minutes.

When Mickey came back Ian stood up looking at him telling him "think I am going to head home, kind of tired" softly. Mickey sensed Ian's change in mood and glanced at the clock before replying "want to wait and I can walk home with you since I will be going that way anyway" curiously. Ian shook his head replying "thanks but I think I need to be alone for a while but I will see you tomorrow" softly before walking away not seeing Mickey's confused and concerned expression.

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey didnt see Ian the next night as he was working but the night after that Ian sat at the bar when Mickey walked over asking "so whats it like to be a free man" as he placed at botle of beer in front of Ian. Ian shyly looked at him as he drank from the bottle and Mickey made the connection adding "you didnt fucking do it did you" angrily.

Ian nervously looked around noticing none of the other people in bar were looking at him before he looked at Mickey telling him "I was going to and had started to but I think he knew and started apologizing and said he wouldnt do it again" softly.

Mickey glared at him with raised eyebrows retorting "the fuck Ian, dont tell me you believe that shit, he has been playing you since the day you met him two fucking weeks ago" angrily.

Ian looked down at his hands resting on the bar as he played with a beer mat mumbling "I know" in a whisper. Mickey rolled his eyes stepping forward asking putting his hand on Ian's shoulder "whats that mumbles" sarcastically.

Ian looked up replying "I know" not wanting to add that he felt like he should settle because he didn't want to be alone anymore. He just wanted someone to share his life with, he hated that even Fiona got to have that even though she couldn't make up her mind on whatever new guy she seemed to have every week. He hated that even Lip got to have that and he treated women like something he scraped off the bottom of his shoe.

Mickey couldnt believe what Ian doing especially since it was Ian always coming to him for advice and to complain about his douchebag of a boyfriend and other guys in the previous three years they were friends.

Mickey felt he was losing control of the anger had building for the last few months snapping "Ian grow the fuck up, you know you can do better then that asshole and I am sick of fucking saying it to you, I care about you Ian but I am sick of listening to your shit and telling you what to do but you wont do anything about it" angrily. Ian glared back at him retorting "so I can do better, like who would be better for me, tell me that since you fucking know it all" angrily.

Mickey silently glared at him hating that Ian couldnt just see what Mickey felt for him, he hated that Ian couldnt see that all he wanted was Ian. Mickey rubbed his thumb along his bottom lip and felt his body move without permission and saw him self leaning over the bar to grab Ian by the shirt with his hands kissing him.

Ian returned the kiss before snapping out of it and pulling back replying "the fuck what that for" as he pushed Mickey's hands off him. Mickey ignored the loss of the contact replying "fuck you asshole, I fucking like you, have you not fucking figured that out yet, who the fuck else listened to you bitch about that asshole" angrily.

Ian looked at him silently not able to form a sentence as he wanted Mickey for so long but never thought his friend felt anything for him until now.

Ian couldnt breathe and needed to think even knowing this would fuck things up replying "I need to go, I need to think" as he got up and nearly ran out the bar as he heard Mickey telling him to fuck off. Mickey watched him leave as he finished off Ian's beer muttering to himself a job well done on fucking things up with Ian.

__

* * *

 

 

A few nights later it was busy since it was the weekend and Mickey hadnt seen Ian since the other night and Mickey knew he was working but he still thought Ian was avoiding him since they spent every day together since they knew each other. After looking around the room again Mickey noticed Ian and his douchebag boyfriend that he never bothered to learn the name of because he didnt care sit on the barstools on the other end of the bar.

The bar was in the shape of a D with the shelves at the wall and the bar curving in a semi circle and Ian was sat at the other end of the bar where it opened so they could get in and out to clear the glasses from the tables. The opening was meant to be clear but for some reason it ended up becoming Ian's seat so Mickey didnt mind at all until now because he thought Ian hated him and didnt dare ask Mandy if she heard from Ian. But he also thought if Ian told Mandy then Mandy would have given him shit for it so he ignored that thought.

Mickey knowing he couldnt avoid Ian even if he wanted to which he didnt decided to grab a bottle of beer and open it before he walked over to Ian and put it in front of him when Ian looked at him with a grin telling him "hey, thanks for the beer" softly with an apologetic expression. Mickey felt himself relax and silently nodded at at Ian lettimg him know they were okay after the other night.

Mickey slightly raised his eyebrow at him with a tight grin replying "anytime, call me if you need me" firmly as Ian shook his head picking up on what Mickey meant. Mickey walked away as he heard Ian's boyfriend complain about not being served but Ian got a free beer and he felt at bit of satisfaction at knowing that he pissed off the asshole.

Mickey also ignored the whisper in his mind that told him he was a jealous, he told himself he was best friends with Ian so why would he be jealous, he had no reason to be jealous but somehow he didnt quite believe the lie he was trying to tell himself to believe.

At first Mickey was going to ignore them and pretend he never saw them but he knew Ian would never believe that so he made his presence known to Ian and ignored his asshole boyfriend on purpose. He left Mandy to deal with him as she was working that end of the bar and he also didn't feel like talking to Ian after the other night. He was also hurt that Ian was still seeing his asshole boyfriend even after Mickey told Ian he liked him and he hated that he opened himself up to just be rejected.

About half an hour passed when Mickey looked over to see Ian and his boyfriend in what looked like the middle of an argument and not wanting a fight to break out Mickey kept a close on them even thought he knew Ian could take care himself in a fight. Mickey prided himself on stopping fights from breaking out in his bar as it was something he left behind in south side but it didnt mean he wouldnt back down from a fight if he needed to defend himself, Mandy or Ian.

He was serving some customers close to where Ian was sitting and overheard the asshole tell Ian "you should be lucky I want you, no one else would want your crazy ass, even Lip passed you off to me, even your own family wants nothing to do with you because they cant deal with you" angrily.

Mickey looked over to see the no name guy glaring at Ian as he angrily gipped his wrist in his hand as Ian glared back at him. Mickey slowly walked over to them asking "we got a fucking problem here" glaring at the no name guy.

Ian interjected "no this asshole was just leaving, we're done, I never want to see you again and you can tell Lip to fuck off while you are at it" icily. No name guy angrily retorted "you think you can do better than me" scornfully. Mickey cracked his kuckles threateningly as the guy flinched and Ian replying "yeah actually I can" as he turned to look at Mickey with a smirk.

The guy looked over at Mickey looking him up and down with a look of disgust on his face before looking at Ian telling him "I can do better than you, have a nice life Ian" disdainfully. As he got up Mickey told him "get the fuck out before I crack your skull off the floor, youre barred from this place you fucking asshole" icily before the asshole left the bar. Ian shouted after him "actually I think i can do better than you asshole" before finishing off the rest of his beer.

Mickey smirked at him replying "about time" humoredly as he stood in the space where the small walk way resting his elbows on the bar top where Ian was sitting at edge of the bar. There was a short silence before Ian looked up at him and asked "did you mean it the other night" softly. Mickey chuckled replying "of course I fucking did" softly as he looked at Ian.

Ian softly laughed replying "I like you too just thought you werent interested" softly. Mickey laughed replying "yeah well I am not obvious like some am I" houmoredly. Ian laughed as he looked off to the side before looking at Mickey "so what are you going to do about it" teasingly.

Mickey glanced around as the self preservation instinct reminded him he was safe before he pulled Ian off the stool so they were standing against each other as Ian kissed him as they embraced each other. After what felt like for ages Ian leaned back asking "does this mean we are together now" softly.

Mickey scoffed replying "of course we fucking are, I've wanted this for three fucking years" before kissing Ian and deciding he went too long without this but figured it was better late than never.

They were broken from their display of affection by Mandy hitting Mickey on the arm telling them "break is over lovebirds but its about time it happened but we are busy" firmly. They looked over at her to see her smirking knowingly at them as Mickey replied "fucking fine" angrily hating that she couldnt let him have Ian for a few minutes.

Ian chuckled as he let Mickey go replying "I'll wait here" softly before Mickey went back behind the bar.

The next few hours flew by as they both flirted with each other and Mickey tried to ignore the longing stares Ian sent in his direction but it was hard not to as he kept looking over at Ian and plying him with more free alcohol.

Whenever Mickey went to clear some tables Ian would stand up and block the entrance with a smirk and it was beginning to annoy Mickey this time when he looked at him telling "come on Ian, I'm trying to fucking work here, you let Mandy pass" slightly laughing as he rested his hands on Ian's hips.

Ian pulled him closer wrapping his arms around him and kissing him before leaning back "actually I wont stop talking to her and its pissing her off, she already threatened to kick me out if I dont shut up" humoredly. Mickey rolled his eyes muttering "why am I not suprised" letting his head fall on Ian's shoulder knowing what an Idiot Ian could be when he wanted.

Ian kissed the top of his head as Mickey asked "is this really where you want to be on your night off, arent you working tomorrow night and havent you been working the last few nights, thought you would want to be at home" curiously before he looked at Ian. Ian smiled looking at Mickey replying "youre here and besides bartending at the Fairy Tale is different than here plus the clientele are different too, I like it here and the view is nice" in a tone loaded with innuendo.

Mickey laughed out loud at how lame Ian could be sometimes replying "well I dont see any geriactic queens here so you got a point" humoredly. Ian laughed as he looked at Mickey pulling him right up against him replying "cant wait to get home" flirtatiously.

Mickey groaned replying "dont start shit you cant finish" warningly. Ian smirked replying "you do it on me all the time and it never stopped us" softly. Mickey chuckled as he rubbed his thumbs on Ian's hips replying "yeah well this is a respectable establishment not a sleaze hole like that place" as he looked at Ian.

Ian rolled his eyes before replying "good point but maybe next time you know in the back room when Mandy isnt working and its not so busy" in a whisper as he looked at him. They didnt see Mandy close by who overheard and stood beside them muttering "do and I will kill you both in your sleep" threateningly glaring at them before walking away.

Mickey scoffed muttering "what the bitch doesnt know wont hurt her" softly. Ian slightly rasied his eyebrow with a soft smirk replying "so can we" curiously. Mickey scoffed replying "keep your pants on will you" as Ian laughed and to shut him up Mickey kissed Ian again.

When the stopped Mickey looked at him "sit the fuck down and I'll get you another beer, Mandy will kill me if I stand here much longer" before walking away to grab another bottle of beer. He put it in front of Ian who replied "I wouldnt let her" firmly as he looked at him.

Mickey almost blushed as he laughed replying "yeah yeah, my fucking hero" before walking away thinking he would never get tired of hearing Ian laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasnt long until last orders when Mickey sat beside Ian with two bottles of beer and handed him one as Ian kissed him again before replying "wanted to do that all night" softly as he smirked at him. Mickey blushed as he looked down muttering "that was obvious" softly as he hoped Ian didnt hear it.

He knew when Ian heard it and looked up when Ian said "same could be said for you" flirtaiously as he looked at him. Mickey scoffed but didnt get the chance to say anything as Mandy cleared the glasses replying "you could help asshole, you work here too but you have spent more time with your boyfriend than serving your regular customers, they are starting to feel ignored" as she glared at them. Mickey looked at her replying "fuck you, you do it all the time, male or female" angrily.

Ian interjected "aw Mandy dont be jealous, I saw you flirting with some girls earlier so shut up" humoredly as he looked at her. Mandy laughed knowing he was right replying "fair point but its funny getting a reaction from you both" as she walked away.

Mickey shouted after her "we arent here for your fucking entertainment" loudly as Mandy turned around and gave them the middle finger before turning her attention to a customer who watched them in amusement.

Ian, Mickey and Mandy really liked that the customer base in the bar was an easier going yournger more regular crowd than the Fairy Tale and it was one of the reasons why the three of them thought the bar was sucessful. It was nice where people could go to have somewhere to relax and have fun without homophobic people judging their every move as well as old perverts hanging around the place.

Mickey and Ian were talking for a while before Ian commented "cant believe we went three years without noticing" as he looked at Mickey. Mickey laughed as he drank his beer replying "yeah well Mandy said earlier we are idiots" humouredly.

There was comfortable silence at they looked at each other before Mickey asked "so coming back to mine, you know you got some meds in my place so you should be okay on that" with a smirk. Ian rolled his eyes replying "my place is closer" softly. Mickey nodded replying "yours it is then" before laughing.

They were interrupted when Mandy stood in front of them looking at Mickey "takings are in the safe in the office, I am going home to bed, goodnight losers" before turning and walking away hearing them both wish her good night. They both decided to have another beer and after and hour Mickey looked around to see a group of stragglers he knew quite well still at one of the tables and went over to tell them they were leaving.

They all left and the group said good night and left Mickey and Ian as they locked up the bar before heading back to Ian's apartment. When Ian locked the door and turned around he saw Mickey looking at him with a smirk before Mickey "the fuck you waiting for" with a raised eyebrow and smirk. Ian laughed as he grabbed his arm and they went to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

The next afternnon they were both eating breakfast and Ian was extremely hungover from all the free beer and a few shots that were bought for him from the few men that asked him out even though he politely turned them down when there was a loud knock on the door.

Ian looked at Mickey shaking his head as he whispered "make no noise and they will go away, I am not in the mood for this shit, its too early" quietly. Mickey barely heard it replying "thats what you get" looking at him with a grin to which Ian kicked him on the shin.

Mickey quietly growled "fuck" as he nearly jumped off his chair and was about to say something else when he heard a muffled voice yell "Ian I know you are in there, open up" before another bang of the door.

Mickey looked at Ian who silently mouthed "Lip, shit" as he looked around nervously since he now knew that his asshole ex must have told Lip about last night. Mickey grabbed Ian's arm whispering "he isnt going away" softly.

There was a silence and before Ian decided what to do he heard "fuck you Ian, you cant ignore me forever" as the footsteps walked away. Ian sighed muttering "he must know I ditched his friend, he sounds pissed" softly. Mickey scoffed retorting "fuck him, its your life not his, you need to live it for you not how he thinks you should live it" icily.

Ian looked up at him replying "yeah I know but he just thinks he knows whats best for me even though he doesnt" softly. Mickey scoffed as he ate some of the food on the plate replying "you think he would know that since you came up to north side" angrily.

It was evening time when Ian was watching tv and Mickey was on the phone to Mandy in his bedroom about a stock order for the bar when heard the knock on the door again and decided to answer it figuring he might as well get it over and done with now since his hangover wasnt as bad as it was earlier.

He had to leave for work in a few hours and hoped Lip would leave quickly and the door wasnt fully opened when Lip pushed his way in as Ian muttered "come on in" sarcastically as he slammed the door shut. Lip turned around glaring at him replying "the fuck Ian, why did you not answer my calls last night or today, fuck why did you ignore me earlier, I know you were here, I could hear you" coldly.

Ian scoffed as he sat down replying "I was ignoring you so fuck you, you dont get to tell me how to live my life or what the fuck I do with it and I sure as fuck dont have to answer to you" icily as he glared at his brother. Ian was hungover as fuck and he wasnt in the mood to deal with his brothers better than everyone else's attitude especially when all he wanted to do was watch shitty tv with Mickey all day until he had to work in a few hours.

Lip looked at him coldly replying "why the fuck did you dump your boyfriend, I had to listen to him all last night becasue of it, he said you were acting crazy, he was good for you Ian, you need stability and he was it" icily.

Ian glared back at him retorting "if he is so good then why the fuck dont you date him, its none of your business who I date, stop trying to live my life for me" coldly. Lip remained silent as Ian added "he was no good for me, too controlling and an asshole, a bit like you, no wonder you get on so well with each other and anyway I can be stable on my own, dont need someone else for that regardless of what you think " maliciously.

Ian really hated the Lip always picked apart his life considering the way Lip treated women like shit and he was fed up of his brother rubbing his perfect life in his face all the time. Lip never got the chance to respond as Mickey walked into the room interjecting "the fuck are you doing here, did you not get the fucking hint we were ignoring you asshole" angrily as he sat closely beside Ian letting them know he heard every word of what was said.

Mickey remained silent as Lip glared at Ian muttering "he was right you are acting fucking crazy, are you off your meds again, was he right when he said you still work in the Fairy Tale" not hiding the disgust in his voice and expression.

Ian scoffed angrily retorting "is that why you are here, you think I am manic again and anyway the Fairy Tale is good money so why would I quit, its good money that pays me rent and for my fucking meds" icily.

Mickey hated what Lip was suggesting adding "just because he makes a decision for himself doesnt make him manic asshole" angrily glaring at Lip. Lip looked over at him retorting "fuck off Milkovich, thought you were in prison" angrily.

Mickey scoffed retorting "no just left south side but you seem shocked at that, did you think you would be the only one to get out asshole, feeling fucking jealous I got out before you" icily feeling the itch to just punch Lip in the face.

Ian sensed the tension and decided he didnt want a fight as he told Lip "get out" firmly. Lip ignored him replying "what, you arent seriously dating this guy are you, you broke it off for Mickey" disdainfully. Ian rolled his eyes replying "well at least he doesnt treat me like I am crazy like the rest of you do and you wonder why I moved up here to get away from all of you, I dont need a care taker, I just want to live my life on my terms" angrily as he stood up and walked towards the door.

Ian opened it adding "so get out, I dont need you here and if you cant accept my decisions then I dont need you around so get out" coldly.

Lip silently glared at Mickey before walking towards the door and stopped in front of Ian replying "this is a mistake, you know Milkovich's are scum" icily. Mickey stood up and walked over to him retorting "watch your fucking mouth, a Gallagher looking down on a Milkovich, you seem to forget your just as much south side trash as we are but at least we know we are unlike you fucking hypocritical Gallaghers" icily as he glared at him.

Lip scoffed at him before looking at Ian telling him "you can do so much better" as he walked out the door. Mickey shouted after him "and everone else can do so much better than you, even your own fucking brother has realized that too" angrily. Ian slammed the door shut not even fighting the amused smirk on his face as Mickey muttered "fucking asshole, who the fuck does he think he is" as he sat back down on the sofa. Ian sat on top of him silently before replying "you can back out if you want" softly resting his hands on his shoulders.

Mickey put his hands on Ian's hips as he looked at him replying "fuck no, I dont care what your asshole brother says, anyway do you think I would have sat through all your complaining over that douchbag you were dating if I didnt like you, I'm not your fucking agony aunt" humouredly.

Ian looked down replying "no one fucking asked you to be asshole" before he laughed. Mickey looked at Ian silently and then slightly raised hus eyebrow hestitanly asking "so uh, see the way you dance sometimes at work, any chance of a free show" before biting his lip between his teeth.

Ian chuckled slightly shaking his head in amusement replying "gotta get ready for work but maybe after I finish, come by after you finish" softly.

Mickey ran his thumb along his lip before replying "I want a private show" in a demanding tone as he tightened his grip on Ian's hips pulling him closer.

Ian smirked down at him slightly narrowing his eyes replying "well customer satisfaction always comes first so come by after you finish work and have a few drinks and then come back here with me" in a heated tone.

Mickey scoffed replying "damn fucking straight it does and I will" before kissing Ian. When they broke the kiss Ian moved to stand up replying "need to have shower before work" before walking away from the sofa. Mickey watched him walk away when Ian looked over his shoulder adding "didnt say you couldnt join me" with a smirk before he walked into the bathroom hearing Mickey walk in after him.

 

* * *

 

 

That night at the bar it was another busy night but it wasnt enough to distract Mickey from thinking about his conversation with Ian before their extra long shower in Ian's apartment. He was in the middle of serving a regular and makling small talk when the guy asked "I dont see your boyfriend here tonight, is that why you are so distracted" humoredly.

Mickey looked up as seeing the guys amused expression replied "fuck you and Ian is working tonight, just used to having him around is all" shrugging his shoulder. The guy with brown hair and brown eyes asked "been together long" curiously. Mickey handed him his drink replying "no just the other night" softly. The guy paid for his drink replying "damn it, well lucky Ian, got in there before me, its nice to see you happy Mickey" with a soft smile before walking away leaving Mickey wondering was he just hit on by a one of his regulars.

Mickey was used to one time fucks in the alleyway but not anything like this guy who Mandy and Ian swore was flirting with him but he didnt believe them. Mickey ignored the confusion as he glanced over at the clock again on the wall like he had been doing since he started his shift behind the bar every half an hour but felt like every five minutes. Time was dragging slowly and he was ready to break the clock in half for moving so slowly.

He poured himself his third shot of vodka and tossed it back hating that it was still another hour before last orders and the frustration was killing him. He was also pissed off the he couldnt pick a night when both he and Ian were both off work when he made his suggestion. Mandy noticed his distraction and slightly laughed as she walked over to him telling him "go, I got it covered here so go to Ian, you know you want to" humouredly.

Mickey scoffed and looked at her replying "fuck you, anyway we are busy so cant leave" firmly. Mandy rolled her eyes replying "you have done it for me and its quietened down a bit so go before I change my mind" firmly as she looked at him.

Mickey bit his lip remaining silent and looked around and seeing that is had gotten quieter with people starting to leave he looked back her telling her "okay, thanks Mandy" before he walked into the small back room at the side of the bar. When he came back out Mandy muttered "you owe me one fuckhead" humoredly. Mickey laughed replying "fucking know it" before walking out of the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

At the Fairy Tale Ian was also busy and kept looking at his watch all night wishing he had of called in sick but it was too late now. He just wanted Mickey to get here so they could get back to his apartment and he could have his way with his boyfriend. He had feelings for Mickey for ages but he thought that Mickey didnt feel the same way about him until last night.

It didnt help that he had to look at the dancers in his line of vision all night and it was giving him ideas, ideas he shouldnt be having while he was supposed to be working. He didnt see Mickey in the crowd looking straight at him until he heard a voice ask for a beer.

He looked up to see Mickey standing on the other side of the bar asking "you finish already" curiously. Mickey was resting his arms on the bar top and smirked replying "Mandy said I could go, I was pissing her off" not adding because he was distracted all night.

Ian laughed and saw through it replying "were you distracted, I know I was" as he handed Mickey bottle of beer. Mickey took the bottle off him replying "fuck off" both of them knowing Ian was right.

Mickey was starting to blush so turned to look at the dancers and leaned back against the bar when Ian leaned forward wrapping his hand around Mickey's arm and whispered "why dont you get a preview for later" in a heated tone.

Mickey slightly shook his head knowing coming here was a bad idea but he didnt care so he turned around and grabbed the back of Ian's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He was about to pull away when he felt Ian's hand on the back of his head as Ian continued the kiss before pulling away and looked at him heatedly.

Mickey bit his lip before telling him "get back to fucking work asshole" humoredly to which Ian laughed and got back to work. Mickey moved to a different part of the bar to sit down which gave him full view of Ian and the dancers on the stage in the middle of the dancefloor. Ian noticed the way Mickey would watch the dancers and then look at Ian heatedly and it was driving him crazy so he walked over to Mickey with a glass of whiskey and put in front of him along with the bottle.

Mickey looked at him asking "what" innocently. Ian scoffed as he tossed back the drink and refilled it "you know fucking well what" pushing the glass to Mickey. Mickey laughed picking up the glass as he looked at Ian replying "just doing what you did last night in the bar anyway the cat can look at the king" humouredly.

Ian laughed and stood up straighter as he looked off to side thinking this was his karma for distracting Mickey last night at the bar. Ian decided he could play this game too and looked at Mickey replying "anyone tell you the king can kill the cat" humouredly.

Mickey looked at him silently drinking from the glass and when he couldnt think of anything to say back Ian kissed him again and walked away to serve some customers much Mickey's amusement. Mickey watched Ian work and also watched the dancers wondering if that was the way Ian treated his customers when he worked as a dancer but he was distracted when he saw Ian bend over to pick up bottles from the lower shelves behind the bar in his line of vision.

He knew Ian was torturing him because he always turned around and smirked at him in amusment before going about his work. They flirted with each other for the rest of the night until Ian came up behind him and turned his seat around to stand between his legs and wrapped his arms around him asking "ready to go" softly. Mickey stood up and kissed Ian before replying "lets get the fuck out of here" firmly before they left the club to do what Ian promised.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a few chapters longer but I am not great at slow burn, angst and build up so I left it as it is, there is already a tone of writers that do that and they do it well so I will leave them too it and live in my alternate universe where Ian and Mickey are happy. I need it, I have enough shit going on in my life at the minute.


End file.
